bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy-Jelly
Holy Jelly is the fifth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Story 'Day 13' Kluang The tribe enjoy what they perceive to be a "rest day", with Paul particularly rested knowing that he has obtained the pre-merge idol, but remains weary as to who on his tribe he can tell. Azri prepares for a possible swap or merge, making contact with individuals outside his own tribe. Lautan No confessionals or information was sent from Lautan on this day, it is presumed no strategizing took place. Matahari No confessionals or information was sent from Matahari on this day, it is presumed no strategizing took place. 'Day 15' Challenge: Word Codes Competitors will be given a letter and a number, and must be the first person to post a word beginning with that letter, containing the amount of letters as stated by the number. When a tribe scores 4 points, they will win immunity. Winner: Matahari & Kluang Note - Lautan had to sit out two members, they chose Daniel and Jamie. Kluang had to sit out one member, they chose Azri. Despite signing in, both Mearl and Eli went inactive before the first word code, and therefore are considered to be inactive for this challenge. Paul (the only eligible player not to sign in) later apologized to Kluang, admitting he was offline due to a family event. Kluang The tribe return from the challenge having won immunity once again. Matahari Brady voices his still present frustration with the Matahari tribe, viewing himself as the reason the tribe managed to avoid tribal council on two occasions, believing that neither Eli nor Shady are putting in the effort. Lautan The tribe return to camp having narrowly lost to the equally active Kluang tribe, disappointed that Matahari was able to beat them with just one competitor. Milk begins to consider the reason for the loss, highlighting that several tribe members aren't particularly pulling their weight. Lincoln begins to strategize in order to create a plan which will see outsider Jamie easily voted out, which may not be an easy task considering he recently attended exile island, where he could have obtained the hidden immunity idol. Not fully aware that he is on the outs, Jamie becomes saddened by the plan to vote out Daniel, having felt that Daniel was in fact his closest ally. However, after much deliberation, Jamie agrees to go forward with it, feeling as though Daniel is the weakest member of the tribe, and that to vote him out would be logical sense. Jamie goes ahead and tells Daniel of the plan, wanting to be up front and honest about the supposed fact that he will be voted out. At tribal council, the original alliance stick together to vote for Jamie, sending him home in a 3-2 vote, with only Mearl voting for Daniel in an attempt to prevent any of the strong three going home from an idol play. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running Note * No information was received from any of the three tribes on what would be Day 14, it can be assumed that no relevant strategic talks took place on this day due to their silence.